<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anyone could tell you it's easy by crystalcities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127168">anyone could tell you it's easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities'>crystalcities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atlético Madrid, Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2014. Saúl is going to start for Atleti.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antoine Griezmann/Diego Simeone (mentioned), Koke/Saúl Ñíguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anyone could tell you it's easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Segovia, summer 2014.</em>
</p><p>Saúl knew what to expect from Atlético’s summer training camp. He even tried to prepare for it while he was still at Rayo, doing extra sessions after team training. He was still woefully unprepared for El Profe’s fourteen-hour days. It’s only day four and he felt shattered. At least it’s not his first time and he’s faring better than the new recruits. Looking around the dining room, he saw Jan, the new goalkeeper from Benfica, sitting with a thousand-yard stare at a table, eating breakfast in slow motion. He’s pretty sure Jan hadn’t spoken since introductions on the first day (or maybe he didn’t understand Spanish yet). Raúl Jiménez actually fainted in the middle of the day yesterday. Not a great start.</p><p>Then there’s Antoine, the bubbly Frenchman from La Real. As far as Saúl could tell, all the newcomers were suffering as much as each other, but for some reason everybody was doting on Antoine. At the moment he was seated next to Godín, who was showing him the gourd he was always drinking out of. Gabi was sitting on his other side and joking with Godín, but he was obviously trying to make Antoine laugh. Even Koke ruffled Antoine’s hair when he walked past.</p><p>Saúl rolled his eyes and stabbed a piece of fruit harder than necessary.</p><p>“Already having a rough morning, huh?” Koke said, setting his plate on the table next to Saúl.</p><p>Koke was three years older than Saúl. They both came up through the youth system and they knew of each other a little growing up. They played a similar position. In fact, Saúl’s La Liga debut was coming off the bench to replace Koke, back when he was called up from the B team, away at Sevilla. They were assigned to be roommates for the training camp. It was a little annoying that Koke decided that he’s going to keep an eye on Saúl as if he’s a new recruit, but Saúl kind of liked the attention, secretly.</p><p>“It’s nothing. What’s going on over there?”</p><p>“Oh. Gabi and Diego were just helping Antoine settle in. San Sebastián is a long way from Madrid.”</p><p>“I don’t remember them fussing over a newcomer so much before,” Saúl groused. He thought about his first Atlético training camp as a 16 year old, 3 years ago.</p><p>“Antoine isn’t like you or I- us academy graduates already knew what the club’s all about when we came to the first team. He’s not even from Spain.”</p><p>“His Spanish sounds just fine to me.”</p><p>Koke looked at him amusedly. “Are you jealous? You’re not going to be competing with a striker for a starting spot.”</p><p>“It’s not that.”</p><p>“Okay, fine. Here, have another piece of toast. You’re not eating enough for the training today.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself,” Saúl said. Koke stayed and made sure he finished breakfast before everyone left for the training ground.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>A few weeks ago.</em>
</p><p>Saúl paced up and down the hallway, a folder under his arm. He walked all the way up to the door to Cholo’s office, raised an arm as if to knock, then lowered it again. He shouldn’t feel anxious, he’s well-prepared for this conversation- He’s about to actually knock when he heard some footsteps coming from around the corner. He recognized that it’s Koke, who’s made a splash in La Liga this season.</p><p>“Saúl? What are you doing here, it’s late,” Koke asked.</p><p>“I want to talk to the coach,” Saúl said uncertainly.</p><p>“Me too,” Koke looked at Saúl for a second. “So, I think he should be inside? Do you want to go together?” He gestured at the office.</p><p>“Wait-”</p><p>Saúl grabbed Koke’s wrist, dropping his folder, but he’s too late and Koke was already knocking on the door. It swung open, Cholo looked at his pair of young midfielders, one greeting him with a bright “Hi!” and the other looking panicked and trying to collect a mess papers from the floor.</p><p>“Koke, Saúl- How are you two doing?”</p><p>“I want to talk to you about next season, and I think Saúl wants to talk to you too,” Koke said.</p><p>“Yes, I- But-” Saúl struggled to stand up. Koke hauled him up by the arm, and that made him blush for no reason. “But if Koke wants to talk to you too, maybe I can come back another day-”</p><p>“No, you’re here first? I just thought maybe you-” Koke interrupted.</p><p>“No, it’s fine-” Saúl tried to leave, suddenly feeling too flustered, but Koke wasn’t letting him go, putting an arm across Saúl and trapping him between the door frame and himself.</p><p>“Stop, you two,” Cholo stepped in and separated them. “Saúl, come in. Koke, wait outside while I talk to Saúl.”</p><p>“Sure, míster,” Koke said and sat down on a chair next to the door.</p><p>Saúl follows Cholo inside. He stood in front of the desk and looked around the office- It’s exactly the same as he imagined. Tactics diagrams everywhere. A few family photos. Pictures of the team from last season celebrating the title. Pictures from 96- the previous time the club won the double. Lots of books about football, and notes strewn around the desk.</p><p>“What’s going on, Saúl?” Cholo shut the door and came to sat on the edge of his desk, by Saúl’s side.</p><p>“I-” Saúl started, forgetting the speech he’s rehearsed. “I want to stay on the team next season.” <em>And I’ve been playing well, and I’ve been training hard too. Here are my stats, letters of recommendation from all the staff and trainer at Rayo, and my entire year’s of training diaries...</em></p><p>“You are on the team,” Cholo said, matter-of-fact. “You’re young, and we want the best for you.”</p><p>“No, I mean, I want to stay here. Play for the first team,” Saúl said, thrusting the folder at Cholo. Cholo flipped through the papers.</p><p>“I started almost every match for Rayo last season, except when I was suspended, but- it was necessary,” Saúl rambled on. “And I played everywhere. See-” He pulled out a stats sheet from the folder and showed Cholo. “I know there’s going to be room on the team, with- you know- all the departures-”</p><p>Saúl didn’t know for sure but there were rumors, English clubs knocking on the door, right off their title-winning season. He’d gotten a few of those calls even though he’s not even in that squad. And he knew the club needed the money.</p><p>“I might have started across town but Atlético is my home. I mean it,” Saúl touched the badge on his training shirt, unconsciously. “Give me a chance here and let me play for you. I’ll make the club proud.”</p><p>Saúl looked straight at Cholo, breathing quickly. He meant every word he’d said.</p><p>“Okay, I’ve heard what you have to say. I’ll think about this,” Cholo smiled. He gestured with the folder. “And thank you for bringing these. I think we have all of it already- and we know that you’ve done well, we’ve heard only good things about you from Rayo. But I’ll make sure to review if there’s anything I missed, and I appreciate you putting in the preparation.”</p><p>Saúl stood there, frozen, heart racing. Cholo raised his eyebrows and patted him on the shoulder. Saúl blushed.</p><p>“Go get Koke. And have a good break. I’ll see you at summer training.”</p><p>A couple weeks later Saúl came back from a run to his mom crying on the phone. He’s staying at Atlético next season as a first team player.</p>
<hr/><p>The second week at Segovia passed by in a blur. Alarm at seven, breakfast, running, gym, lunch, training, until well past sunset, dinner, sleep, repeat the next day. Saúl was determined to earn his place on the team, and the only way he knew was the way he’d been taught: work hard.</p><p>So who could blame him that he chafed at Antoine? It’s not that Antoine doesn’t work hard, he’s one of the most diligent that he’s ever met, but he seemed to also get by with his natural charm. Godín was obviously completely smitten and took him under his wing, and Saúl couldn’t help rolling his eyes when Antoine took up the maté drinking habit too. Koke and Antoine clicked immediately with their sunny dispositions, and they hung out and joked together all the time. Saúl thought it was preposterous that they spent time practicing the celebration they would do when Antoine scored his debut goal.</p><p>And Antoine’s been spending a lot of time with Cholo, a lot more than even Gabi, the <em>captain</em>, did. He knew Cholo was fair and that Antoine did need to have some extra things explained to him, not having come up the youth system like himself, and Cholo was asking him to do something quite different than what he did at La Real. There was something else about their interaction that upset him, but he couldn’t put a finger on it.</p>
<hr/><p>Saúl quickly established himself in the squad. He fit perfectly into Cholo’s system, playing everywhere in the midfield. There’s a heady mix of tension and optimism in the dressing room- they won the league last year, and while they’re not expecting to win it again this year, they’re not Barcelona or Real Madrid, this year they’re going to prove themselves that they belong at the top of the table like a big club.</p><p>Koke watched the Bayer Leverkeusen match on TV. He cringed when Saúl took a hard hit, and he knew something was really bad when he was taken off the pitch. Saúl’s a tough kid and there’s only three minutes to half time. Koke could hardly pay attention to the rest of the match, which they ended up losing.</p><p>Koke called Mono, who was always closer to the players than Cholo, afterwards, and asked about Saúl. Mono didn’t know either, but it didn’t sound good. Later Koke found out which hospital Saúl was at and sent him flowers.</p>
<hr/><p>Saúl sat on the sidelines of the training pitch, looking intently at Antoine and Cholo standing close together on the opposite side. They seemed to be having a deep discussion about something. Training’s been over for a while, what could they be talking about? He wished he could hear their conversation. Are they standing too close together, for being trainer and player? He felt like something was different with their interaction. He was out of the loop with what’s happening in the team, since he’s been training separately while he’s recovering... Somebody kicked a ball at him, disturbing him from his reverie.</p><p>“What are you looking at? Didn’t you get extra drills? Shouldn’t you be doing them?” It was Koke, who had been all over Saúl’s case since he got out of the hospital, even more than usual, always checking in and telling him to do this or that.</p><p>“None of your business,” Saúl got up, annoyed, even though he knew Koke meant well. He tried to kick the ball through Koke’s legs, but Koke was ready for it like he could read his mind, the bastard. Koke took a good look at the pair on the far side of the pitch, then rolled his eyes at Saúl.</p><p>“What,” Saúl said, feeling self-conscious.</p><p>“You’re blushing,” Koke observed.</p><p>“That’s because you’re being weird,” Saúl retorted. “And yes I have extra drills. You’re getting in my way.”</p><p>“Fine. But I know what you’re thinking about. He’s the coach, okay?”</p><p>“I know. Go away.”</p>
<hr/><p>Koke waited in the parking lot for Saúl. They’d been driving together to training. It didn’t make sense for him to drive home through rush hour traffic and then come back to get Saúl, but he did promise his mom that he’ll pick up something for her at the store so he told Saúl to meet him in the car park when he’s done.</p><p>He thought about Saúl’s obsession with Cholo. It’s not uncommon for a new kid to develop affections for the <em>Míster</em>- He had a way to make every player feel special and Koke knew that for the rest of his life he would jump off a cliff if Cholo told him to. On top of that he’s a club legend- and Koke admitted that he’s rather attractive too. He’s kept in shape even though he’d stop playing years ago. Besides, Saúl wasn’t the only one who’s smitten with the coach...</p><p>Saúl’s late- Koke checked his phone again and there were no new messages, and he was about to close his eyes to take a nap when the passenger side door swung open and Saúl yelled:</p><p>“Koke! Follow them! Come on!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Follow Cholo’s car, I’m pretty sure I saw Antoine with him, something’s going on. Come on,” Saúl reaches over to start the car for Koke.</p><p>“Whoa, wait- Calm down. What?”</p><p>“Something’s going on with Cholo and Antoine. I need to know.”</p><p>“Are you crazy?”</p><p>“This is important for me. Please,” Saúl gave Koke this wide-eyed look that Koke was 100% convinced was designed to make him do his bidding, yet he was still powerless against it.</p><p>“Fine. This is a bad idea,” Koke started the car and followed Cholo out.</p><p>They’re driving outside the city, keeping Cholo’s car just in sight but too far away for him to notice (or so they hoped). They turned on a quiet road winding up a hill with not much traffic around, towards where they thought Cholo lived.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck,” Saul said.</p><p>“This is crazy. If Cholo sees us, we’re both dead. Or off the team, forever. And that’s the same as being dead,” Koke muttered.</p><p>“So turn off your headlights, everybody can see you from a mile away,” Saúl kept staring at Cholo’s car in the distance.</p><p>“Then we’re actually going to die, there’s no railing on the side of the road here!”</p><p>“Just- Just like, use the dim ones. Ohhhh fuck, they pulled over, stop the car now, what are we doing?”</p><p>Koke pulled off on the opposite side of the road, in the shadow. Saúl rolled down the window.</p><p>“So?” Koke asked. He wanted to end this ridiculous mission and go home.</p><p>“I can’t really see- I think they’ve gotten out of the car. Thank god the moon is out,” Saúl craned his neck, trying to see better.</p><p>“Okay, well, let me know when you want to leave,” Koke said, cringing.</p><p>“Oh my god, Koke, shit,” Saúl stage-whispered. “Kokinho, come here,” he grabbed Koke’s wrist. “What are they doing??”</p><p>Koke leaned over as far as he could out of the window on Saúl’s side. He could barely make out two figures, leaning against Cholo’s car. They’re definitely standing way too close, and moving rather... intimately. One figure appears to be pulling a piece of clothing over the head of the other figure, and Koke couldn’t look anymore.</p><p>“I- I don’t think we should be here,” Koke said, starting the car. “Saúl, let’s go, I’m going to roll up the window.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Saúl said, staring into nowhere as they drove back to the city.</p><p>“Let’s forget we did this,” Koke said.</p><p>“I don’t think they noticed us, right? Fuck,” Saúl buried his face in his hands. “I can’t believe this. Fuuuuck.” There’s a rough edge in his voice.</p><p>Koke glanced over at Saúl. He’s making pained noises and shaking.</p><p>“Hey. Are you okay?”</p><p>“No. I hate this,” Saúl whispered. Koke sighed and pulled over. Saúl got out immediately, looking up at the sky and blinking.</p><p>Koke got out too and walked around to Saúl’s side. He could see that Saúl’s eyes were wet. For all the physical pain Saúl’s gone through in the last year, he’d never showed much for any of it. But now he’s actually crying.</p><p>Koke knew the feeling, but for him, his crush naturally faded after a few years... And he couldn’t say he’d had his heart broken very many times. So he just stood next to Saúl for a while.</p><p>Then they remembered they hadn’t had dinner, and Koke remembered that his mom was waiting for his groceries, so they went to Koke’s house. At first his parents were upset that Koke was home late without notice, but they’d always loved Saúl so it was quickly forgotten. Then after dinner it was almost midnight and Koke was too tired to drive, so they thought Saúl should just stay over.</p>
<hr/><p>Koke went to the guest room to check on Saúl before he went to bed himself. The door was cracked and the light was on. Koke poked his head inside. Saúl was in bed.</p><p>“Are you doing all right? Do you need anything?”</p><p>Saúl was quiet but Koke could tell he was awake so he went to sit on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Hey,” he said gently, putting a hand on Saúl’s shoulder. Saúl didn’t reply but he let Koke touch him.</p><p>“You already knew, right?” Saúl said finally.</p><p>Koke shuffled guiltily.</p><p>“About El Míster and Antoine.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Koke admitted. He was surprised when Antoine confided in him.</p><p>“I just don’t understand,” Saúl groaned.</p><p>“Mm- hmm.”</p><p>“I’m not sad about it. I knew my feelings weren’t going anywhere. I just didn’t think he would actually get together with one of us. It’s like... inappropriate, or something.”</p><p>Koke didn’t have anything to say about that. It <em>was</em> inappropriate and he told Antoine as much. He just hoped that nobody outside found out. He couldn’t imagine what the front pages of Marca and AS would look like.</p><p>“I don’t know why I feel like this. Fuck,” Saúl closed his eyes. A few tears slid down his temples. “This is so messed up.”</p><p>“It’s all right,” Koke said, reaching over to wipe the wetness from the corners of Saúl’s eyes.</p><p>Saúl kept still, just breathing unevenly, and so Koke did too. His fingers lingered on Saúl’s jaw, and he could feel the rise and fall of Saúl’s body as he breathed. In- and out. In- and out. It made his skin tingle and the hairs on his arm stand up. Saúl leaned minutely against him.</p><p>Speaking of inappropriate feelings.</p><p>“I- I should go to bed,” Koke said, withdrawing his hand.</p><p>“Kokinho...”</p><p>“Good night. 8am tomorrow morning, okay?”</p>
<hr/><p>They drew Real Madrid in the Champions League quarter-finals. They just couldn’t escape their city rivals. But, Atlético already beat or drew them every time they’ve met this season, so everybody was feeling good. Saúl and Koke both started. It turned out Real Madrid became a different team in knockouts, and that’s the end of Atlético’s European season.</p><p>Cholo spoke about being proud of the team, being happy because they’d done everything they could, but the fact was at the end of the day, whoever scored the most goals won.</p><p>The next day they had a short session, then they were dismissed with instructions to stretch and do light exercise to recover. Saúl and Koke stayed at the training grounds after, as did a few others. Somehow being around the familiarity of the club, the staff and the team was comforting.</p><p>“We can run and defend all day, but there’s no point if nobody scores. That’s why Cholo prefers Antoine, because he’s the one who scores the goals.”</p><p>Koke rolled his eyes. Saúl seemed to be over his crush on Cholo after they discovered his affair with Antoine, but he still made references to them all the time, trying to read between the lines into any special treatments the striker was getting. That’s why you shouldn’t get involved with your players, Koke thought. Putting that aside, while Antoine was growing into his counter attacking role nicely, and he’s certainly why the team worked, Atleti’s not only about having flashy goal scorers. He knew that Saúl understood, and he’s just frustrated by the defeat- It hurt for Koke too, getting knocked out two years in a row by their city rivals- but he just couldn’t let the point go.</p><p>“You know that’s not true. Everyone is important at Atleti. That’s why they ask so much from us. You know the system. And you know that Cholo likes you, too, and that’s why you play the big games.”</p><p>“And he likes you too,” Saúl laid down on the grass and stared at the sky. “But he doesn’t like me the way you or I liked him. I doubt he even knows who I am when I’m out of the <em>rojiblanco</em>.”</p><p>“Come on, don’t be ridiculous,” Koke sat down next to his friend, propping himself up on an elbow. He regretted telling Saúl that he, too, was quite infatuated with their <em>Míster</em> for a while.</p><p>“You’re fourth captain of the team. I’ve hardly played a full 90.”</p><p>“You were injured. The club cares about you and that’s why they’re not rushing you back-”</p><p>“That’s what they always say. But all I want to do is play, and you know that I can,” Saúl interrupted. He groaned loudly. “Why are we like this? Always coming so close.”</p><p>Saúl turned onto his other side, away from Koke, and went quiet. Koke waited but Saúl continued to do nothing and not look at him.</p><p>“Hey. Don’t be like that. I’m sorry,” Koke tried, even though he’d had nothing to apologize for. Maybe he should have just been straight with Saúl and told him how it was. He put a hand on Saúl’s shoulder.</p><p>“Kokinho...”</p><p>“Hmm?” Koke blinked.</p><p>“Stay here for a bit?”</p><p>“Okay,” Koke said. They came to training together, so it’s not like he could go anywhere without Saúl anyways. He straightened up to get more comfortable, and Saúl immediately took over the space he just vacated. He curled up against Koke and threw an arm around his torso. Koke, confused about Saúl’s sudden affections, mirrored the gesture, letting Saúl settle close to him. Saúl made a little sighing sound. Koke dropped his lips onto Saúl’s hair and pulled him a little closer. They stayed there for a long while.</p>
<hr/><p>Koke let his thoughts drift, and inevitably they landed on one thing. Blond hair, blue eyes, and probably too skinny for his own good. Saúl always acted tough and independent, mature beyond his age, except when he’s alone with Koke. Koke’s a bit charmed by that, and he’s happy to give Saúl whatever he needed. He’s been doing that since the day Saúl showed up. It might have started with him wanting to be helpful, wanting to make sure the academy youngster adjusted well, but by now he knew in the back of his mind that he felt something else for Saúl- there’s been other kids he’d helped but nobody else made him felt the way Saúl did.</p><p>It’s getting a bit hard to paper over his true feelings- this was his teammate, his colleague, for fuck’s sake- that other day, when they both fell asleep on the grass- it was dusk when Koke woke up, and he went to wake Saúl up so they could go home- the fading daylight lit up all of Saúl’s edges in gold, and Koke didn’t think he’d ever wanted something as badly as he wanted to kiss Saúl right there.</p><p>“Fuck,” Koke cursed quietly, giving in. He closed his eyes and reached a hand down his shorts. He’s half hard already, just from a memory of his friend in his arms, and it didn’t take much more for him to get all the way there. He spat on his hand, stroked himself, thinking fragmented thoughts about former partners, just bits and pieces of body parts, the curve of a hip here, long limbs spread out in bed. But he also thought about how it would feel to put his hands on those slim hips, what kind of sounds he would make when he pressed his lips against the lightly fuzzed skin, what he’s going to look like, feel like. He’d seen plenty in the shared showers but never paid attention or thought about it much, or maybe he didn’t let himself think, not until now. He thought he usually didn’t even like blondes. He finished quickly, breathing hard and feeling vaguely guilty. He’d just keep this to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>Koke didn’t realize how much time he was spending with Saúl. They went to training together, were always partnered up during warm-ups, taken their meals together, stayed late doing extra drills together, and a few evenings a week it seemed pointless to just go home after a late session so they hung out in the evening, too. It’s making his newfound feelings for his friend impossible to ignore. He couldn’t exactly do anything differently, so he just tried to act as naturally as he could. Antoine was more perceptive than he knew and immediately figured out what’s going on. He volunteered to “help” and Koke made him promise he would never do it, or else. Mono asked him a cryptic question about having rapport in the midfield. He finally agreed to see some girls his childhood friends were trying to introduce him to. Nothing stuck but they gave him an excuse to spend time away from Saúl.</p><p>Saúl seemed a bit put off by the whole situation, but he said nothing and kept to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Segovia, 2015.</em>
</p><p>Summer break was both too short and too long for Koke. On one hand he missed the club and training, and he really, really missed Saúl. Sure they could have seen each other during the break like regular friends but Koke found himself making excuses, afraid of his feelings. On the other hand he didn’t know how he could bear to spend time with Saúl 24/7, for two weeks straight.</p><p>He found out about the room assignments ahead of time and he just couldn’t. He needed to get it changed. There’s no way he could room with Saúl. Mono would understand and he’d keep his secret.</p><p>“I heard you tried to change your room assignment. Why? Did I do something?”</p><p>“Um.”</p><p>“Even before the break, why are you avoiding me? Kokinho, please,” Saúl said, clearly distressed.</p><p>“It’s not you...”</p><p>“What is it then?” Saúl leaned forwards and placed a hand on Koke’s thigh. Koke tensed up involuntarily.</p><p>“Please don’t touch me like this...”</p><p>Koke stared at the floor, but Saúl tilted his head and peered up at him with an open expression. He’s still touching Koke. It’s so warm. It’s unbearable.</p><p>“Saúl, I don’t want to talk about this...” Koke tried to get up.</p><p>Saúl shoved him hard, pushing him backwards on the bed. He sat across Koke’s hips and pinned him there.</p><p>“You’re not leaving this room until we do.”</p><p>Koke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Saúl was being completely stubborn, and he knew no excuse was going to satisfy him. He also knew that he’s a terrible liar and Saúl would immediately know if he did, and probably be even more upset at him, than if he told him the truth. What’s the worst case scenario anyways? His relationship with Saúl was strained enough already. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“Fine, if you want to know. I- I like you. I like you so much, I can’t stand to be around you like this,” he started. Saúl looked like he wanted to say something but Koke didn’t let him. “I want you. I want to kiss you, and do other things too. All the time.”</p><p>Koke put an arm across his eyes, breathing heavily. The room was silent and he already regretted saying all this. Then Koke heard shuffling and the bed dip around him. Saúl was hovering over his face. He grabbed Koke’s arm before he could react and pinned it next to his head.</p><p>“What are you doing,” Koke said, shakily.</p><p>“You idiot,” Saúl said, and he leaned down and tried to kiss Koke.</p><p>“Stop. <em>Stop</em>,” Koke gasped, pushing Saúl away and sitting up.</p><p>“You just said you want this,” Saúl said.</p><p>“Damn it- Saúl, that’s not how this works-”</p><p>“I thought you’re the one who’s supposed to know how other people are feeling,” Saúl said accusingly. “I- can’t you tell- I thought you knew I liked you and you don’t feel the same thing, that’s why-”</p><p>“What- When-”</p><p>“I don’t know! We hang out together all the time, and you’re always so nice to me- I just- One day I just realized that I <em>like</em> like you, more than a friend, I guess,” Saúl said. He’s blushing. “I tried to give you hints, though.”</p><p>Now Koke remembered all the times Saúl found excuses to spend extra time with him, all the little touches, secret whispers... <em>I am so stupid.</em></p><p>“I missed you,” Saúl continued, quietly. “I really looked forward to see you again. Even if you don’t want to, I can keep my feelings to myself. I’d be happy if you’d just treat me the same way you did before. But... Maybe you’re right. I don’t know how this works.”</p><p>Koke thought for all the time he’d spent thinking about what Saúl needed how could he have missed this. It’s because he was so afraid of how he felt himself.</p><p>“It’s not you. I’m the one who doesn’t know how. Saulito- I’m so stupid.”</p><p>Then there’s a long pause.</p><p>“I guess that makes the two of us,” Saúl was the one who broke the silence finally. He looked over and Koke thought he’d never noticed how pretty Saúl’s eyes were. “So? Should we do something about this?”</p><p>Koke realized what’s about to happen, and he felt a thrill shoot up his spine.</p><p>Of course Koke wanted to, he’d been wanting to for so long, and he couldn’t believe all this time Saúl wanted it too- He leaned over, held Saúl’s hand, drew a shaky breath, and gently pressed their mouths together, just for a second. Saúl’s eyes were bright, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks, and he licked his lips uncertainly. Koke stared at him, and he’s never seen that expression on Saúl before. Then Saúl was already climbing in his arms, leaning in close and fitting his mouth over Koke’s, a little shy but eager too. Koke couldn’t help himself, sliding his tongue between Saúl’s teeth, deepening the kiss- It’s impossible to resist taking as much as he wanted when Saúl was like this- he reclined against the pillows, pulling Koke on top of him, holding him closer and meeting him wherever he was. Saúl knew Koke’s rhythm, just like he did on the pitch. He kissed Koke back enthusiastically.</p><p>Eventually they had to separate, both of them breathing unevenly. Koke pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>“Oh, my god,” he sighed.</p><p>“What do we do now,” Saúl asked.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“We can’t tell Cholo. Or Mono. Or anybody.”</p><p>“They’re going to know anyways.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“They just know these kinds of things. I’ve played for them since I was seventeen- never could hide anything.”</p><p>“What are they going to do? About us?”</p><p>“Nothing, I think. As long as it doesn’t affect what’s happening on the pitch, you know how things are...”</p><p>“...And it’s not like we’re going to be the only secret in the club.”</p><p>“No, we’re not.”</p><p>Saúl looked up at him again and Koke traced the flushed points of his cheeks. He still couldn’t believe what’s happening. He touched Saúl’s jaw- Saúl turning his head into him- and ran his thumb across his lips.</p><p>“I’ve never kissed a boy before,” Saúl said.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“But I think I like it. Kiss me again.”</p><p>Koke was all too happy to oblige.</p>
<hr/><p>As per tradition the last day of training camp finished with a banquet at José María restaurant.</p><p>Koke kept glancing at the other table where Saúl was seated.</p><p>Koke took his regular seat on the bus. He’d sat with Gabi on the way over- he’d been self conscious all week about being near Saúl with other people around. In reality, everyone’s so used to the two midfielders spending time together, it came off even more suspiciously. Gabi stayed behind to sign autographs though, so he’s just by himself for now. Fernando and Saúl walked on the bus, laughing about something- Saúl walked by his seat, Koke pretended to look at his phone- then Saúl stopped.</p><p>“Hey, Nando, I think I’m going to sit with Koke,” he said.</p><p>“Sure,” Fernando said, continuing on to a few rows behind.</p><p>Once the light dimmed on the bus Saúl reached over to Koke’s lap and laced their fingers together. He gave Koke a meaningful look. Koke blushed.</p><p>They tried to act as normal as they could when they returned to the hotel. The rest of the squad was in a social mood unfortunately, and kept inviting them to stay up longer. It was Antoine who noticed what was going on and directed attention to himself in the way only he could and let them slip away.</p><p>The second Koke shut the door of their room Saúl was right there in his space, pushing him up against the door and kissing him hungrily.</p><p>“I want you,” Saúl whispered. “You don’t know how much. I’ve been waiting for this.”</p><p>“I know. You kept looking over at my table,” Koke kissed him some more. “Everybody made a comment about it.” He shoved a knee in between Saúl’s legs and wrapped his arms around Saúl’s waist to push their hips together. Saúl cursed quietly and ground against Koke’s leg.</p><p>“Let’s go to bed,” Koke said, out of breath. Saúl nodded and led him there, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Koke stood over him. He felt fuzzy. He glanced down at Saúl and the very obvious bulge in his jeans, and an overwhelming sense of desire rushed over him, making him light-headed.</p><p>“Come on,” Saúl said, and tugged on his hand.</p><p>Fuck, Koke thought. He wanted Saúl so much. “I’m thinking about you all the time,” He heard himself say, and Saúl nodding. He climbed into Saúl’s lap, unzipped his jacket- Saúl shrugged it off and leaned back against the headboard- and placed the flat of his palm on his chest, where he could feel Saúl’s heartbeat, rabbit-quick.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Saúl said.</p><p>Koke kissed Saúl’s mouth again, then moved on to his jawline, his neck, his chest, through his shirt. He kissed the sensitive skin on the inside of Saúl’s arm. He pressed his tongue against the pulse point of his wrist, the same spot Saúl kissed whenever he scored a goal. Saúl shivered. He rubbed his hands down Saúl’s sides firmly- he liked how solid Saúl felt, and he liked the swell of muscle just above his hips. If it’s Saúl’s first time, it’s been a while since Koke’s been with a boy too, and everything felt new. Saúl grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled the whole thing over his head, throwing it on the floor. Koke was lost with all the newly exposed skin- Saúl was so hot, lean and compact and strong- Koke licked his fingertip and ran it over Saúl’s nipple. It hardened wonderfully and Saúl gasped when Koke blew on it. He traced his thumbs across the waistband of Saúl’s jeans, and slipped a couple fingers underneath, brushing across the fuzz below his belly button. Saúl grabbed him by the arm. “Stop?” Koke asked. Saúl bit his lip and shook his head, and he took Koke’s hand instead, placing it on his bulge.</p><p>“No, touch me,” Saúl said, voice rough with desire.</p><p>“Oh, Saulito,” Koke marveled. He palmed Saúl roughly over the fabric, and he popped open the button on his fly, reaching inside and gripping him firmly. Saúl’s cock felt thick and heavy in his hand. He stroked it a few times. Saúl closed his eyes and threw his head back, breathing unevenly.</p><p>“I’m going to make you come so hard,” Koke promised. He slid off Saúl’s lap and got on his knees between Saúl’s legs, and pulled down his jeans and underwear so his cock sprang free, curving pleasingly towards his flat belly. A bead of precum formed at the tip. Koke licked his lips at the sight, then dipped his head to kiss the head, licking across the slit to lap up the fluid. Saúl tasted so fucking good, he decided to do it again, before taking as much of Saúl as he could, in one swift motion. It’s been a while since he last did this, and he felt rusty, but he’s determined to make it good. He flattened his tongue along the back of the shaft, licking and swirling as he started to bop his head up and down. Saúl made a strangled sound, struggling to stay quiet- But Koke didn’t make it easy, changing his pace here and there just enough to frustrate Saúl, then all of a sudden he started sucking him in earnest.</p><p>“Koke! S-slow down- F-” Saúl hissed, grabbing Koke’s short hair, but Koke ignored him, taking Saúl deeper until he hit the back of his throat. Saúl gave up on protesting soon enough, too far gone to resist. He grabbed a handful of sheets instead, hips stuttering erratically as he was overwhelmed by the tight wet heat, trying hard to not just fuck Koke’s mouth. Koke thought he wouldn’t have minded, anyways, and he’d like it if Saúl wanted to pull his hair, hold him still, and take what he wanted... He braced his hands on Saúl’s hips and felt him tense up, getting close. He redoubled his efforts. “Fuck- I’m going to come-” Saúl gasped, and the <em>face</em> he made when he realized Koke wasn’t going to do anything about the warning- then he completely lost it and came.</p><p>Koke climbed back into Saúl’s lap when it’s all done. He sat back a little, looking at Saúl. Saúl had a dazed expression on.</p><p>“What just happened,” Saúl said to the ceiling.</p><p>Koke had to laugh at the comment. He leaned forwards to give Saúl a quick kiss. “Nobody ever gave you a blowjob before?”</p><p>“Fuck,” Saúl said. He pulled Koke close to him, kissing him slowly, just enjoying the afterglow. Then he sneaked a hand between them and boldly reached inside Koke’s waistband, finding his erection.</p><p>“A- ah. You don’t have to,” Koke gasped at the feeling.</p><p>“I want to,” Saúl said. “It’s just like when I do this to myself, right?”</p><p>Koke’s mind almost short-circuited with the thought of Saúl touching himself. “Fuck.” The angle was weird, and it was obvious that Saúl didn’t have a lot of practice at this, but Koke didn’t care- he just needed a little more, anyways- Saúl was touching him, and he already was so close when he had his dick in his mouth. He wrapped his hand around Saúl’s, helping him, and soon enough he finished too, spilling all over both of their hands.</p>
<hr/><p>Saúl had a bandage on his arm.</p><p>“What’s that?” Koke pushed Saúl’s sleeve up.</p><p>“You can take it off. I’m supposed to let it breathe anyways.”</p><p>“Wow,” Koke marveled at the design. It’s a combination of Atlético’s and Elche’s crest, on the sensitive inside of Saúl’s arm. “Does that hurt?”</p><p>“What?” Saúl laughed. “That’s not my first.”</p><p>“I guess now you have to stay here for the rest of your life,” Koke laid his head on Saúl’s chest. He stared at the bear and the strawberry tree.</p><p>“Maybe now I’ll get a new contract.”</p><p>“Of course you will.”</p><p>“Sometimes it’s not up to us.”</p><p>“They would be stupid not to.”</p><p>“If they don’t give me a contract, then I’ll retire and be your wag.”</p><p>“What? No.”</p><p>“Why not? I’ll look pretty,” Saúl stretched out and arched his back. He fluttered his eyelashes and Koke had to laugh.</p><p>“I don’t think this pose suits you.”</p><p>“No? Then why are you like this?” Saúl wedged a knee in between Koke’s legs and rubbed.</p><p>Koke crawled on top of him and kissed him softly. “I guess because I like skinny boys with tattoos.” He ground down on Saúl’s hips, and Saúl wrapped his legs around his waist. They kissed some more.</p><p>“Wanna fuck?” Koke whispered.</p><p>Saúl nodded, breathing hard.</p><p>“Okay.”</p>
<hr/><p>Koke approached Antoine, who’s leaning against the balcony with a glass of bubbly.</p><p>“Hey, Anto. Are you doing all right?”</p><p>“Sure,” Antoine sipped on the glass and watched the happy couple, Cholo and Carla, in the garden below. “I mean, they’ve been together almost as long as I’ve been in Madrid.”</p><p>“Right,” Koke said. He could feel that Antoine was tense, despite what he claimed. They stood together in silence for a bit.</p><p>“It was never serious anyways,” Antoine began suddenly. “I was new in Madrid, and he just got divorced, so... It was fun, though. Let me show you something. He still texts me sometimes.”</p><p>Antoine scrolled through his texts and showed Koke.</p><p>“Holy shit. Oh god, I don’t want to see this,” Koke pushed Antoine’s phone away. He really didn’t need to see some of the... graphic content. “Do you text him back?”</p><p>“Yeah, sometimes. When I’m lonely,” Antoine replied.</p><p>“Oh, Anto. You deserve better,” Koke put an arm around him.</p><p>“I’m okay. I don’t want to marry him, and I have no shortage of lovers. I’m sleeping with the president of France.”</p><p>Koke gaped. “You never told me about that.”</p><p>“It started after the World Cup. Look, it’s your boyfriend,” Antoine waved at Saúl downstairs, who’s wandering around with two glasses in his hands.</p><p>“Hey, Antoine. Sorry, I can only carry two glasses,” Saúl greeted Antoine when he came up. He kissed Koke and handed him a glass. Koke’s face was still fixed in an expression of shock from Antoine’s story about the French president giving him a blowjob... under his desk... in... the Élysée. “What’s up?”</p><p>“We’re just talking about my sordid love life,” Antoine said.</p><p>Saúl raised his eyebrows, then he thought of something. “You know, your love life is how me and Koke got together.”</p><p>“What?” Koke and Antoine both exclaimed.</p><p>“Well, I kind of realized my feelings, thanks to you.” Then he recounted dragging Koke to follow Antoine and Cholo all those years ago, and how he realized that night that while he thought he had a crush on Cholo, he wasn’t all that sad about Antoine and Cholo having an affair, once he got over the initial shock. Actually, he was <em>happy</em> because he thought maybe Antoine and Koke liked each other, and he was relieved to be wrong.</p><p>“I’m so embarrassed,” Antoine groaned. “I told Cholo we shouldn’t do that in public.”</p><p>“We didn’t see anything,” Koke said. “Saúl, you never told me about this.”</p><p>“I thought it’s obvious,” Saúl said. Koke remembered that night clear as yesterday. So, did that mean they fell in love with each other at the same time? It’s disgustingly sweet but that’s in line with how he felt about Saúl most of the time. He gave Saúl a long look.</p><p>“Okay, I think that’s my cue to go look for some canapés,” Antoine said, and left the two of them alone.</p><p>“Think we’ve stayed here long enough?” Saúl whispered in Koke’s ear.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this a long time ago and shockingly I finished? Kind of? I can't look at it anymore. catmanu, if you’re reading this I hope it’s okay that I referenced your vintage fic at the end there, it’s only because I love it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>